SVU
by KeithCampbell
Summary: The Second in my Keith Campbell Stuff. This time he's working with Law and Order's SVU unit


MY SVU season

7

Cast List

Lt. Oliva Benson

Fin

Keith Campbell

Frank Pembleton – From Hommicide in Baltimore

Elliot Stabler (Eppy 5 on)

ADA Casey Falkner (Novak)

Dr. Stacy Williams

Alicia Campbell

ADA Eddie Powell

Eppy's Run Downs Season Premier 

Thrust into her highest position ever, Olivia has to hold together a shaken precinct while holding it together. After last year's mass shake up (Cragen and Munch retired, Stabler's on suspension (Meloni's filming a movie) and George Huang was killed) the Speical Victims Unit gets thrown a hard, brutal case. Construction workers stumble upon a shallow grave of dead and decaying children. Meanwhile Frank Pembleton from Baltimore transfers in to SVU.

Look into the dialogue 

**Liv – Keith you know Frank?**

**Keith - yeah, he was my mentor in Baltimore.**

**Liv – is he good? He hasn't been a cop for awhile.**

**Keith – yeah he's good, his interrogations are so good that he could make me confess.**

Love On the Road 

A lady is found gagged and tied up in a trunk of a car, a man is found shot and sodimized while in the same car. Meanwhile across town a 13 year old girl is found tied up in a broom closet raped. While on the surface they don't have a connection, Pembleton ties them together. Casey announces that she's engaged. Olivia continues to struggle with holding the precinct together. Keith gets' a disturbing call from Baltimore.

Look into the dialogue 

**Casey – I'm engaged!**

**Liv – congratulations!**

**Fin – Munch isn't going to like this, he always had a thing for you**

**Casey – yeah well, I'm not into older guys**

Coma Charmed City 

Now living in Baltimore John Munch is leading a happy retirement, until a person he put away 10 years ago comes back for revenge. In New York City Frank and Keith tie the case into a pedophile. Olivia sends Frank, and Keith to Baltimore. Munch is shown in a comma, but we have learned he has gotten remarried. Fin responds to a call about his son being in jail.

Look into the dialogue 

**Campbell – I'm really not looking forward to this.**

**Pembleton – I can deal with Falsone, you just can't be around Ballard**

**Campbell – I can't help it that she came onto me, I'm just a sex magnet.**

The Return 

For nearly twenty years Elliot Stabler hasn't missed more than a week on the job. After missing three months, Stabler returns to a precinct that he barely knows. A drunken driver hits a women who was raped. Frank and Elliot tie rape to a 9 year old case. Keith still shaken up from Munch's death deals with Fin's son's problems. Fin thinks about resigning.

Look into the dialogue 

**Stabler – ok who moved my desk?**

**Liv – well bosses wanted to spice things up.**

**Stabler – my desk has been there for twenty years.**

Clipping Land 

Three pro basketball players are being held in suspicion of mass rape of six female fans. Fin and Keith investigate to find the women lying, but hiding rapes from another player. Stabler and Pembleton investigate the killing of three children. Olivia comes to grips with the job and makes some changes.

Look into the dialogue 

**Victim – I swear he raped me**

**Keith – whatta think Fin, she got pissed because he turned her down?**

**Fin – wouldn't you if you wanted money from him?**

**Sex, Drugs, and Monkey Dung**

A third grade field trip to the Mannahatten zoo yields two rapes, and three drug busts. And the zoo can't find the children either. Mike Sandoval from Narcotics joins the team to find the drugs and the children. Fin and Frank zero in on the captors and find that they are state senators. Logan and Falco from Major crimes come over to help.

Look into the dialogue 

**Sandoval – why is the youngins getting into drugs around here?**

**Fin – their brothers tell them about the money and the sex**

**Sandoval – they are 7, how can they have sex?**

**Fin – I did at 6.**

Police Commissioners 

When a police commissioners convention is broken up by three women all claiming rape by the same guy, the SVU Detectives find a clue that leads to someone they know. Stabler and Campbell connect the victims to a case from the 17. Fin and Frank find one of the women went to law school with Casey.

The Catch 

While driving back from a football game Campbell and Alicia see a woman getting raped on a car hood. Fin and Frank find a football player dead and sodimized. Stabler's divorce goes through, and he takes comfort at Oliva' apartment. Casey leaves on her honeymoon. Serena Southeryln defends a rapist who claims the SVU mishandled his case.

Father's Day 

For years Olivia has wondered if she could find the man who raped her mother. He shows up as a victim of a rape. Franks' father is booked on suspicion of aggravated assault on one his nurses. Stabler and Campbell solve a cold case. ADA Eddie Powell cleans Casey's case log, just in time for Casey to come back.

Shadow and the Forsome 

Three women are found beaten and raped in an off-Broadway theatre. Frank and Fin fight racism in investigating the case. Olivia and Elliot move in together. Cragen helps Keith get his father out of a traffic ticket. Casey get's a conviction on the case.

Murphy's Law 

A foreign exchange student from England is found gagged and raped in a broom closet in the embassy. Oliva sends Frank and Keith to England when the victim is shipped home. Kathy Stabler shows up at Elliot's apartment, but gets greeted by a barely clothed Olivia. Casey and Fin break up a drug/sex ring.

Little Trouble in Big Vegas 

While investigating a rape, Olivia Benson get's a call from a Captain Jim Brass of LVPD. Frank and Keith tie the two cases together. LVCSI's Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle come out to NYC to help close the case. Fin and Elliot investigate a case involving the rape of a nun. Casey so disturbed by Elliot's case get's herself removed from the trial.

Rape Among Friends 

A Romeo and Juliet case pops into the hands of Elliot and Fin. Keith and Frank while still in Vegas tie the case to a string of rapes in Vegas. Casey and Olivia talk about life as women dealing with Sex Crimes. Cassidy drops by to invite the women to his wedding.

One Of Their Own 

The SVU crew while investigating a rape/homicide, one of their own is assaulted. Frank and Keith find that the attacker knew the cases of the SVU defectives. Elliot and Fin close the first crime scene to dig up another case. Olivia ponders taking the test for captain.

A League of Their own 

A little league coach is found to have molested seven of his players, but when the SVU detectives dig farther, the results even disturb them. Casey announces that she's moving and is being replaced by Powell.

Worst Nightmare 

Det. Elliot Stabler has tired to protect his children from his job all their lives, but when his oldest is found beaten and raped Elliot begins to contemplate leaving the force. Fin, Frank, Olivia, and Keith all rush to help Elliot in his time of need. Powell has some trouble adjusting to the SVU.

Of Course you do 

Elliot goes missing while dealing with his daughter, three women are found murder, sodomized, and raped at a Golf Course. Hector Salzaar takes his place. Frank and Fin follow a lead that leads to the mayor's office. Keith and Hector follow a case, that on the surface seems unrelated but takes them to the same place.

One of their Own 

Keith gets a call about a rape in the Queens SVU, where the victim sounds like Alicia. Liv and Elliot slow down their relationship when Kathy comes into the precinct to report that their daughter's condition is worsening. Frank's daughters get into their first fights in school (they are 10 and 8). Fin and Eddie Powell spend the day in court.

The Good Old Game 

When a cheerleader reports being raped by the starting quarterback, the SVU is lead down a path of twisted desires and S&M parties. Frank and Mary (his wife) contemplate moving the girls into another school, and away from trouble. Stabler and Fin close a cold case.

The Shake Up 

Keith Campbell has been running from his college days for years, today it all catches up to him. A victim comes in saying that she was raped, and it sends Keith into the deep end. Meanwhile in Queens Keith's mother walks into Queens Sex Crimes and reports a rape to Alicia. In the Bronx Keith's father is shot in a robbery. Frank and Fin close the rape in Mannahatten. Liv and Casey discuss old cases. Stabler searches for Keith who has gone MIA.

Now and Then 

While searching for Keith, Elliot comes upon another rape. Frank and Fin assist Alicia with the Queens rape. Keith shows up frazzled and contemplating leaving the force. Homicide Detectives Green and Fontana show up to help close Keith's father's case. Jack McCoy gets a conviction on the case in two days.

Times 

For seven years they have fought the urg, but the moment all SVU fans have been waiting for happens (cut to scene of Elliot on his knees asking for Liv's hand in marriage) Frank and Keith solve a mass cheerleading molestation. Fin gets a promotion and transfers to Bronx SVU.

The Wedding 

On a special two hour SVU, the Wedding for the ages. As Liv and Elliot say their vows three women run in claiming to be rapped by a priest. Keith and Frank solve the case in enough time to watch Liv and Elliot get married. Alicia announces that she's pregnant with the couple's first child. Maureen Stabler completes training at the Police academy and get's transferred into the precinct against Elliot's best wishes.

**Season 8**

Cast List

Lt. Oliva Stabler

Sgt. Keith Campbell

Det. Meldrick Lewis – Homicde Life on the Street

Det. Frank Pembleton

Det. Alicia Campbell

Det. Elliot Stabler

Dr. Emil Skoda

ADA Eddie Powell

Crazy day 

Elliot and Liv finally get to their honeymoon. A newly promoted Sgt. Keith Campbell (taking Liv's place while she's away) transfers Alicia and his first partner in from Baltimore to clear the caseload. Meanwhile while jogging Frank stumbles upon a group of seniors citizens (Franz Wilhelm, Steve Patrick, Dan Stoudamire) who were sodimized by every means necessary, and painted with NAZI symbols. Eddie clears the backlog of cases, to have three more come to his docet.

The Big Day 

While investigating a case with Oliva, Alicia goes into labor. Keith and Meldrick across town solve the Wilhelm case, before Keith runs to the hospital. Frank and Elliot crack a dope, sex, and kiddie porn ring. Dr. Emil Skoda transfers in from Mannahatten Homicide to help the precinct with cases. (He's a doctor like Huang).

LIVing Life 

When Alicia gives birth to Carl Stephen Campbell, the couple's first child, a nurse down the hall is brutally raped. Frank, and Elliot talk about their children when Frank says that he wants a son. Meldrick and his wife decide on staying in NYC. Eddie closes the nurse case.

Three Men, a little Lady and A Gun 

Meldrick and Keith are called to a standoff when a little girl is held hostage by three older men who have been accused of rapping her. Stabler and Oliva arrive on the scene as one of the three men open fire on the crowd shooting Keith, Meldrick and Stabler. Liv finally has a mental breakdown when being treated by Skoda.

**Strange Things**

Liv and Marrisa Gardino investigate a rape in West Harlem, Frank and Alicia investigates a child abuse scandal at a local parish while arguing about women in sex crimes. Medrick, Elliot, and Keith are released from the hospital. Eddie gets a sentence on a three year old rape case.

Stay or Go 

Elliot and Meldrick, freshly back to active duty investigate a child abuse case at an airport, when it's discovered that the child was abuse in Mannahatten and moved to the airport. Liv and Frank investigate a child porn store. Keith admits to Skoda that he is scared to go back on the streets, and is contemplating leaving the force for football.

Rich of the Rich 

Alicia and Frank talk Keith into testing back into active duty. Meldrick and Elliot investigate the reports of molestation of Altar Boys from 30 years ago. Elliot goes into a funk when he realizes that the priest was his own priest growing up. Eddie comes out of the closet, and Branch tells him to stay on as DA even though Eddie wants to leave. Keith passes his gun test, and Liv puts him back into active duty.

The Way of the Land 

Sgt. Campbell and Frank stumble upon a woman who Frank remembers from Baltimore. In NYC she's raped, beaten and drugged up. So Frank calls on Tim Bayliss. Stabler and Meldrick close the priest case. Alicia transfers back to Queens SVU.

**The Way of the Land (2)**

Det. Tim Bayliss arrives from Philadelphia SVU a changed man. (He's from Homicide). Bayliss is now married with a son, and has come to terms with his past. When he arrives at the precinct Bayliss see's the pictures, and names Mrs. Emila Watson, she's the mother of the victim of Bayliss' first case. (It's still a cold case) Liv and Meldrick get the files from Baltimore faxed up. Elliot and Gardino spend the day in court when Eddie calls them to the stand on the Priest rape case.

**The Way of the Land (3)**

A break in the Watson case leads Bayliss to solve the Adena Watson case from Baltimore. Campbell and Meldrick investigate the death/rape of a young girl named Adeema Watson, this time in NYC.

Another Land 

Meldrick and Campbell get stumped at the crime seen of Adeema Watson. Elliot and Frank assist by canvassing the neighborhood but come up with nothing. Liv gives Frank twenty four hours to get a lead in the case before he is put into rotation. Eddie goes out on a date with a Doctor.

Rapping or Rape 

When three women report to the security guards at a local rap concert Keith and Meldrick are called in to investigate if the complaint is correct. Frank and Elliot investigate a Rapper who was mosetled as a child, and is abusing his daughter. IAB puts the squeeze on Liv for not transferring Elliot out after they got married. Eddie's date goes poorly, and he finds the Doctor in jail the next day.

Love and Vegas 

(continued from CSI)

Keith and Meldrick fly back to NYC to catch the perp when he escapes custody in Las Vegas. Meanwhile in Vegas, Liv and Sara talk about dating in their line of work. Nick and Warrick tie Tim (the perp) to Gil's first case, which is still open. Eddie gets a conviction on the case. Meanwhile Catherine Willows transfers in from LVCrime lab to replace Melinda Warner.

Sex among friends 

Elliot is invited to a dinner with the people at 1pp (the head dudes) to get him to accept a promotion and transfer to another precinct. Meldrick and Sgt. Campbell clean the case log of Elliot, and crack three cases. Frank reports a rape that happened at Oliva (his oldest daughter) school. Liv talks to Cragen about Elliot.

The Deep End 

Fifteen years ago he took away Keith's dreams, his mother's happiness, and Keith's first wife. Today he shows up after raping three female cops and two nuns. We find out more about why Keith is a detective. Keith goes over the deep end, and Alicia moves out in fear of what he could do. Elliot contemplates taking the captain exam. Meldrick and Frank get Keith out of jail. Eddie falls in love with a nice DA in Queens.

Over the Head 

When Tom (the dude that raped Keith's mother 15 years ago) get's off on a technicality Keith snaps and throws Eddie through a plate glass window. Liv suspends Keith (the actor has to film a guest spot on his old show). Meldrick and Liv find a baby in the basement of the building that houses SVU.

Lost 

While on suspension Keith looks for Alicia who has gone missing with their child. Keith employs recently paroled former homicide detective Anthony Profaci to find Alicia. Frank and Elliot crack a nursing home drug ring, which turns into a rape ring. Liv and Meldrick go undercover to crack a black market baby selling ring.

Lonely and scared 

While Keith is suspended and deeply depressed, he goes to the one person who has always helped him, Sara Sidle. While in Vegas, Keith helps the Crime Lab clear case log, but finds a connection to NYC and get's Liv to reinstate him. Liv and Frank come out to Vegas.

Down Under Sex 

Before heading back to NYC Keith goes to Australia to get Alicia and Carl to come back to him. Meanwhile in Australia, NYC Police Commissioner Tom Severance's daughter while on vacation is rapped and beaten. Keith and the local SVU solve the case, and Keith get's the charges against him dismissed.

Meldrick, a bat, and a ball 

Sgt. Campbell and Meldrick take in a baseball game, but when a ball is hit to them they stumble over a baby who was just left in the stands. Elliot get's s suspended for not taking the captain test, and Liv is threatened demotion if she doesn't move Elliot out of the precinct by the end of the year. Frank gets the mother of the baby to admit to being a drug dealer, but the confession gets thrown out when Frank oversteps his bounds.

An End 

With Liv suspended also, Keith is put in charge of SVU during a dry spell, the detectives sit around talking about why they got into the business. Kathy Stabler shows up at the precinct looking for Elliot and some child support. Elliot takes the captain test. Eddie and Keith come to terms with their hostility.

22 Years 

Meldrick, Frank and Keith are all sent out to Broadway to investigate 6 rapes and 2 molestations by IAB. Meanwhile Liv and Elliot are sent to 1PP to talk about their situation. Eddie get's a conviction on a cold case.

Some one anyone 

Elliot Stabler has only been a Sex Crimes cop, and after his trying 24th year on the job, he contemplates changing departments to save Liv's job. Elliot and Keith investigate a homicide in a nursing home. Frank and Meldrick across town investigate the rape of a 12 year old by a janitor. When both investigations stall, Elliot calls in Fin to help. Fin comes in and links the two to a case he's working on in the Bronx. Elliot get's the promotion to captain and transfers to Brooklyn Homicide.

**Season 9**

Cast List 

Lt. Oliva Stabler

Sgt. Keith Campbell

Det. Meldrick Lewis

Det. Grace Tanner (played by Kelly Hu)

Det – Alex Harris

ADA Eddie Powell.

Death and Property 

Sgt. Campbell and Det. Tanner are called in on the port when a shipment of blackmarket (and just wrong) prostitutes comes in from China. Lewis and Harris settle a property dispute involving two women who have been abused by the same man repeatly. Liv is shown at her desk very pregnant and very happy. Eddie gets a conviction on a senator bringing in sex slaves.

Cross Curtis 

Det. Rey Curtis left the 27, eight years ago to tend to his ailing wife, now a widow with three teenage daughters, he does his best to keep them safe. However when his oldest reports a rape to SVU, Curtis will begin to realize that NYC isn't safe for his children. Campbell and Curtis investigate two leads, which lead them to a former partner of his. Meldrick and Tanner discuss being a minority on the police force when a suspect won't talk to them.

Life Love, and Reunions 

Meldrick and Harris catch a case of an 8 year old who savagely beat his mother, after rapping her. Stabler comes back to fill in for Liv while she's on maternity leave (she had a beautiful baby boy), and finds that Captain Cragen is in financial ruin. Sgt. Campbell and Det. Tanner while in Oregon during their college reunion (Grace is married to one of Keith's teammates) catch a case which ties to Las Vegas.

Vegas 

Stabler sends Keith and Grace onto Las Vegas to end Brad Connelly's case. Meanwhile Keith and Sara spend a night together (my cheap way to get Jorja naked, we will find out that, nothing actually happened, she just kissed him, and that's it, it was all in her head). Grace and Warrick discover a lead which leads the team back to NY. Eddie now dating women again, convicts Connelly after his girl friend admits to being raped by Connelly.

Cracking, and Cragen 

Stabler and Liv go to 1PP to help Cragen with his financial problems. Campbell and Tanner solve the Adeema Watson case. Meldrick and his wife get a divorce. Harris has a day in court. Eddie and his girl friend move in together.

Life, Liberty and the Persuit of Beer 

Campbell and Tanner are called in on a dispute at a look pub which turns into a brutal rape. Stabler gets Cragen's pension restored before going back to Brooklyn. Liv and Meldrick catch a rape in a beer store when Harris goes MIA. Eddie discovers that he's the son of a rapist.

Major Crimes 

While Sgt. Campbell on loan to major crimes works with Det. Mike Logan on a case of stolen paintings, he stumbles upon his former coach living in a homeless shelter. Tanner and Harris work on a child porn case which hits home for Tanner. Liv and Elliot move into a house. Eddie's mother gets her charges thrown out.

Hyde and Seek 

While jogging Liv finds two children sleeping on a park bench. When she digs farther, she finds a group of children hiding out in a local abandon building. Tanner and Harris find the mothers of the children in a local whore house. Keith and Meldrick investigate a rape in a hospital. Alicia and Maureen Stabler come across disturbing evidence against Keith's coach.

A Death Among us 

Sgt. Keith Campbell has put up with a lot of death in his life (2 partners, his father, his first LT) but when his coach is found sodomized and dead, Keith contemplates suicide. Liv and Tanner close coach's case, Harris and Meldrick go on a trip to get the prep on a case they've been working.

Alicia, Sara, and Grace 

With Keith MIA and crazy, Alicia calls Sara Sidle in from Las Vegas to calm him down. Nick Stokes follows behind when his father shows up asking about Keith. Liv and Harris solve the children in the park case. Eddie and his girlfriend get married.

**Stings Hurt**

When a botched Sting ends with Harris killed and Liv taken hostage, Sgt. Campbell has to hold it together to find Liv before another person dies. Meldrick starts dating a court reporter. Nick Stokes and Sara talk to Keith about joining them in Las Vegas.

Stingers 

When Keith puts his life in peril to save Liv, Meldrick decides that he wants to get back together with his first wife. Tanner and Alicia clear Harris' caseload before going to his funeral. Eddie gets a conviction on Harris' last case.

Padding 

Keith takes over SVU while Liv is in the hospital (she's beaten up pretty bad) and is overwhellemed with cases. Tanner and Maureen Stabler track a pedofile at a Children Music concert. Casey arrives from Boston to check on Liv.

Guarding it 

While visiting the hospital, Keith checks in on Frank Pembleton (he's had a second stroke and is recovering). Casey get's a conviction on Liv's case, and contemplates moving back to Mannahatten. Alicia and Keith buy a house on Staten Island.

Go Boom 

When Det. Ballard and Det. Falsone from Baltimore Homicide walk into SVU in NYC, Keith gets to put to rest the reason why he transferred up to NYC. Meanwhile in Baltimore their precinct is blown up, causing Keith, Meldrick, and a newly back to the SVU Frank Pembleton to go back to Baltimore to help the new crew there. Keith realizes while in Baltimore that he wants to move back. Eddie and Casey come to an agreement, on the case load. Casey transfers back to Manhattan DA office after her marriage breaks up.

Legacy 

Keith, Meldrick, and Frank still in Baltimore catch a rape in action which has ties back to Mannahatten. Liv comes back to the force stronger and more determined to do the job. Liv and Stabler discuss Maureen being apart of SVU. Eddie and Casey prosecute the New York side of the rape. States Attorney Ed Danvers get's Dan extradited to MD.

Frank 

Det. Frank Pembleton has been through a lot, (2 strokes, been shot, and seen his Lt get killed) but when he puts himself at risk in an uncover operation, his wife moves out. Keith and Meldrick investigate a rape at Darius High school. Alicia and Grace Tanner get harassed by two construction workers while investigate a molestation at a near by park.

Tennis Babes 

In the ladies lockerroom of a tennis tournament three women are found beaten and raped. Frank and Liv tie the rapes to a tennis promoter. Keith and Meldrick are called to a homicide crime scene by 1PP. Casey's ex-husband threatens bodily harm if she doesn't move back to Boston.

Stakes or Stalkers 

When Meldrick and Keith's case goes south, Casey employs them to watch Charles (her ex). Grace and Liv stop by the construction site to arrest the workers who harassed Alicia and Grace. Alicia tells Liv not to tell Keith about it, she doesn't want to bail him out of jail again. Eddie goes on his honeymoon.

Missing Parts 

Tanner and Liv find that teenagers are having "rape the sexy woman" in the school clubs. Frank and Alicia find a priest who has been sodomized by a local altar boy. Meldrick and Keith spend a day in court. Casey decides that she's never going to get married again, but adopt children. Eddie transfers out of the DA's office and into a Wall street firm.

Gone 

Alicia comes home to find that Keith has packed bags and left. Frantically she calls Meldrick who knows where Keith is. Frank meets a nice woman at his church. Liv and Stabler contemplate having one more child. Casey begins the process of adoption.

Alicia 

Alicia presses Meldrick to find Keith. Meldrick confesses that Keith has been making monthly trips to Munch's grave. (We see clips of Keith first meeting Munch, Munch getting Keith out of trouble) Tanner goes on maternity leave.

Liv 

When a woman claiming to be Liv's sister comes into SVU claiming to be raped by her doctor, Liv reopens her mother's rape case. Keith comes home a changed man (has a meeting with Munch's brother) and tells Alicia that he wants another child. Frank and Meldrick go to Brooklyn to deal with a homicide with Sgt. Cruz. Casey has trouble with the adoption agency.

**Liv (2)**

Liv finds that she's had a sister, but her mother has hid her away from Liv. Keith and Maureen catch a nursing home rape case. Sgt. Cruz and Frank differ over how to interrogate. Meldrick's wife has their child. Casey asks Alicia for help with the adoption agency.

**Season 10**

Cast List 

Lt Oliva Benson

Sgt. Keith Campbell

Det. Grace Tanner

Det. Meldrick Lewis

Det. Frank Pembleton

Sgt. Alicia Campbell

Catherine Willows

Dr. Emil Skoda

ADA Casey Novak

Becky Benson

Wrestling 

Becky Benson joins the Precinct as a secretary. Keith and Grace investigate a mass sodomization at a local high school wrestling meet. Meldrick and Frank open a bar with Fin's help. Catherine finds scrapings under the nail of one of the wrestling victims from her father's casino in Vegas. Casey adopts a baby girl named Tess.

Graduation Day 

With all of SVU including, Cragen, Stabler, and Fin in attendance Sgt. Campbell graduates from college, but not before a mad man runs in blows his man member off after claiming he raped two collegians. Casey's new girl cramps her mother's caseload. Meldrick's wife has the couple's first child. Meldrick has problems opening the bar.

Times 

When a man is found naked and sexually abused Meldrick and Keith are brought back to a case from before Keith got to Baltimore. Meldrick finds a note jammed in the vict's backside that says "I know who killed Steve Crosetti". Frank joins the case when Meldrick goes missing after reading the note. Casey closes the case with a conviction on the rape and get's Danvers to close Crosetti's case.

Life or something like it 

Det. Grace Tanner has finally come back to the SVU, but she is dragged into the alleyway next to the precinct and brutally raped. Keith brings in Profaci to find Meldrick. Frank flips out when Tanners rapist is from Philadelphia. Stabler and Liv go to Atlantic City for a police person's convention. Meldrick goes to Skoda to clear his mind.

Atlantic City 

The Stablers go gambling in Atlantic City, but when Liv gets her precinct money (money that the boss' give her for work money) and her personal money mixed up on the table the SVU has to rush in to save her. Keith finds Meldrick at the local history museum contemplating leaving the force. Casey get's a conviction on Tanner's case. Tanner leaves the hospital to come back too work too soon.

Corruption 

When the boss's over at 1PP launch a corruption case against Liv in connection to the Atlantic City incident Meldrick looks into her past to clear her name. Keith and Frank investigate an assault at a church where a woman is found, naked, abused, and raped while tied by her wrists. Grace so angered by being assigned to desk duty loses a report for one of Frank's cases. Keith covers her back. Casey gets a conviction on the church rape.

Promotion/Demotion 

IAB steps in on Liv's case, demotes her back to Detective, and promotes Meldrick to LT. Liv and Keith solve a case that has been baffling Frank. Frank and Meldrick catch a rape case from Frank's first partner. Casey and Liv's children have a strange play date.

Tri Cites 

In Baltimore a woman is beaten, raped, and then shot. In NYC Keith and Catherine catch a rape with ties to Las Vegas. Catherine calls in Warrick and Sara from Las Vegas. Det. Paul Falsone calls Meldrick to see if their victim has a sheet in NYC since she's from NYC. Liv copes with losing her promotion. Casey and Jim Brass get the perp extradited to NYC before he's extradited to Baltimore. Meldrick approaches Keith about partnering with him on the bar.

The Bar 

Keith and Meldrick go to the Town Hall, but when something in Keith's past comes up, it might make Meldrick wonder why he's opening the bar. Sara confides in Alicia that she's pregnant and doesn't know how to tell the father. Frank has a disturbing doctors visit. Liv and Tanner (newly back to active duty) catch an older gentlemen raping a eight year old.

Chariot 

Keith clears his name and the bar is opened. Meldrick and Catherine find that there was a hit out on Liv. Tanner and Liv dig into the senior citizen rape. Frank reeling from the doctors visit goes to 1PP to figure out how he can still be a detective. Casey gets a commission set up to look into protecting detectives.

Sincerity 

When a man who Keith put in Jesup (MD jail) shows up on his door step and takes Alicia hostage, Keith looks to Det. Mike Logan to help. Liv and Tanner find that a man dressed as a cop is rapping women who look like celebrities. Meldrick continues having troubles with being a LT. 1PP assigns Frank to interrogation and desk work fulltime.

Off the Key 

Keith and Mike search for Alicia, and realize that they both dated the same women. Meldrick starts booking musical acts for the bar. Liv and Tanner find that Alicia has been taken to the West Coast. Casey gets Hopeful Hollow to grant Keith permission to use their services.

Dirt 

Keith hasn't been home in 20 years, but when he goes back with Meldrick he finds that people have been out to get him for years. Alicia is found gagged and beaten up in an abounded building. Meldrick and local cop Mike Elrick find that the perp blamed Keith for his life being ruined, and wanted to do the same to him.

Way Back 

While Meldrick and Keith are in California with Alicia, Frank uncovers corruption at 1PP and gets Liv repromoted to LT, and Meldrick back to Det. Meldrick, who is happy to be a Det, again flies back to NYC to celebrate, and brings Frank over to the bar. Catherine starts dating again. Liv and Tanner break their rape case.

Stop Over 

Alicia is released from the hospital and the couple flies back to NYC, but not before their plane is held over in Las Vegas. While in Vegas Capt. Brass offers Keith a job in Homicide. Frank, getting more and more frustrated with his new job starts putting together his retirement papers. Liv and Meldrick investigate a kidnapping of children from an amusement park. Casey's child spends a day in court with her mother when the babysister cancels at the last minute.

Stepping 

A very, very pregnant Sara Sidle shows up at the Campbell's door still worried about telling the father of her baby. When she comes clean we find out at the Christmas party last year, her and Gil Grissom had too many drinks and ended up sleeping together. Keith and Meldrick crack the amusement park child-kidnapping ring. Liv and Tanner spend a day in court when Casey finally clears her log jam of cases for the year.

Home Run 

While still in NYC Sara goes into labor, Keith rushes Gil in from Vegas after telling him that he's a father. Across town ADA Jack McCoy and Frank talk over a case that they are both involved in. Liv and Tanner visit Skoda's daughter who's training to become a lawyer. Casey gets a conviction in a case she didn't think she would get to trial.

Strange Days 

Alicia freaks out on her first day back on the job, and her partner Det. Mike Hall calls Keith and Meldrick in to investigate the case. Liv and Tanner find out that Skoda's daughter was rapped in college but didn't report it to the cops.

Pembleton 

While going to court on a case with ADA McCoy, Frank is gunned down and killed while McCoy is wounded. Keith, Meldrick, and Mike Logan from Major Crimes join Homicide to solve the case.

Health Club 

While lifting on his day off Keith is a witness to a brutal rape in the swimming pool, while finishing his work out. Liv has a day in court while dealing with Frank's death. Meldrick hires new waitress for the bar, and looks for a new partner in the bar. MD States Attorney Ed Danvers shows up in the DA's office looking for work.

Changes 

While reading Franks' will, Keith finds out how much Frank liked him, when Frank leaves him everything he owns. Danvers is hired as EADA with Sex Crimes. Meldrick hires a bar tender who talks too much, and causes too many fights, but brews his own beer. Liv and Tanner face sexism when investigate child abuse.

Life Styles 

In Queens Alicia is brought up on Corruption charges. In Brooklyn Elliot busts a mob family. In Bronx Fin investigates a rape of a former girlfriend. In Mannahatten Keith so enraged by the corruption charges resigns and packs his bags for Las Vegas. Danvers and Casey spend a night together.

Season 11 Cast List 

**Lt. Liv Benson**

**Sgt Alicia Campbell**

**Det. Grace Tanner**

**Det. Meldrick Lewis**

**Sgt. Keith Campbell**

**EADA Ed Danvers**

**ADA Casey Danvers**

**Det/Criminologist Catherine Willows**

**Dr. Emil Skoda**

**Marking**

We focus on Bellville where we see Keith and Skoda talking. In Queens we find out that Alicia has been cleared of corruption and is looking for Keith. We find out that Ed and Casey got married during the summer. Meldrick has gotten divorced again, but the bar is going well, Fin and Stabler have joined him as partners. Catherine has passed all her tests and now is a full detective.

Changed Man 

Keith get's released from Bellville and comes home to Alicia. We find out that he never got to the airport and Liv checked him into Bellville to help him manage his depression, mood swings and suicidal thoughts. Keith is sporting a tattoo "What would Frank do". Meldrick and Keith find the bones of a child behind the bar. Ed adopts Casey's daughter who is now in kinder garden.

Bar Time 

Keith and Meldrick witness a rape at the bar during ladies night. Grace and Catherine chase an ambulance when a nurse is raped by a man with a broken leg. During Liv's doctor's appointment, finds out that she's pregnant again. Casey and Ed move to the suburbs.

Miami 

**(Continued from CSI Miami)**

Horatio and Calleigh deliver Heath to Keith and Meldrick at the airport, but get caught up in another homicide before they get back on the plane. Liv and Elliot talk about having the baby. Grace and Catherine close Frank's open cases. The loan on the Danvers' house is turned down when Casey finds that her ex-husband has ruined her credit.

Prom, Porn, Prone 

A local high school prom is interrupted by a woman who claims to have been raped while sitting down looking for something. Keith and Meldrick bust a kiddie porn ring when they find out that one of their waiters started it. Catherine and Grace clash over how to interrogate a man who won't look at women's faces when they talk to him. Casey finally get's her credit back.

Three Men and Keith 

A woman comes into the precinct saying that she's Keith's real mother, and claims that his real father is a rapist. Meldrick gets crap around the precinct when a local women's magazine names him one of the 50 sexiest bachelors in the city. Casey and Ed co-concil on a case that brings them back to Casey's first case.

Olympic Sex 

During speed skate training for the Olympics three women report rapes. When Grace and Catherine investigate they realize that there wasn't a rape but underage sex. Keith and Meldrick renovate the bar, but Keith has started making noises about leaving NYC. Liv investigates sexual abuse at an Abortion clinc.

Front Yard 

When a woman is found naked, bursed and dead Keith and Meldrick first suspect that 1pp has sent them out on a homicide. Alcia takes maternity leave, and thinks about leaving the force.

Tv 

A tv weatherwoman is raped on camera during a taping of the nightly news. Grace and Catherine rush into help her. Keith and Meldrick reminise about Baltimore some while investigating a rape at a little league ballpark. Ed is bogged down with cases and reaches out to Casey to get some help.

Missing Grissom 

While raping up the report on a rape Keith gets a disturbing call from Sara Sidle, who needs him out in Las Vegas. Meldrick joins Keith when his docet dries up. Grace and Catherine settle a claim that construction worker is raping his way through a subdivision.

Freshly 

Meldrick and Keith come back from a trying week in Las Vegas and find that Fin and Stabler have approved the renovations. Alicia spends a day in court on a case she doesn't remember. She's also getting very pregnant.

Abuse 

While investigating another rape Keith is taken hostage and beaten up badly. Catherine finds her boyfriend in county lineup. Alicia loses her marbles while worrying about Keith.

Abuse 2 

Liv calls on the LA Fugitive Squad when Eddie takes Keith to LA. Catherine and Lindsey move into a new apartment closer to her school. Casey decides to run for DA. Alicia makes up her mind that they have to leave NYC after all the trouble they've been through since the got here.

Hospital 

Alicia goes into labor and Keith is rushed in from the bar to be there with her. Liv and Elliot start deciding on names for the new child. Meldrick catches a murder in a senior citizens home. Ed and Casey get stuck in traffic and miss a court date because of a cabbie seeking legal advice.

Gharity 

Alicia gives birth to Laura Ally Campbell. Lt. Stu Gharity from Baltimore Homicide calls Keith to inform him that he is retiring and has recommended that Keith take his place. Meldrick and Grace close the murder in the senior citizen's house.

Happy Hour 

On a slow night Liv lets the precinct go to the bar and have some fun. A woman is found in a parking lot rapped and murdered. Grace and Catherine who don't drink investigate the case. Ed gets a disturbing call from Baltimore.

Football 

Three football players are brought up on rape charges, but Keith and Meldrick don't believe it. Liv and Alicia talk while getting her back to the Campbell's about leaving NYC.

**11 years**

Cragen comes back to SVU when Keith and Meldrick go missing (We find out that they are out in Vegas again). He investigates a case which stumped him 11 years ago. Catherine and Grace find children being held as sex slaves by Vietnam vets. Casey and Ed prosecute two levels of the same case in different court rooms.

**2 times**

Cragen finds that one of his former detectives is living on the street. Keith sells his share of the bar to Elliot. Grace and Catherine find that the Vietnam vets were acting on the words of a former friend of theirs. Liv and Meldrick spend a day in court with Ed.

Sleeping Time 

Liv finds Keith sleeping in the break room, when she presses him about it, Keith says that Alicia has left him and transferred to Baltimore homicide. Liv starts to feel sorry for Keith but Meldrick comes in and takes Keith out on an investigation. We find out later that Keith has accepted the promotion to LT and is transferring to Baltimore also. Casey helps clear Keith's cases.

Sleeping Time 2 

Meldrick and Keith investigate a rape/murder of two college students, but when a third comes forward saying that Meldrick was the rapist, Keith loses it and transfers to Baltimore after clearing Meldrick. Grace and Catherine find that the victim has a crush on Meldrick.

Down There 

When the victims escapes and gets killed in Baltimore Keith, Paul Falsone and Rene Sheppard come to NYC to help SVU. When investigating Rene is shot and killed leaving Keith and Paul to patch up their bad feelings. Liv finally tells Keith that she did love him when they met in Baltimore 8 years ago.

**Cast Summary(Minus SVU,)**

Lt. Det. Meldrick Lewis – 

Overview – Born, Raised, and lived most of his life in Baltimore son of working class family. Mostly a loner, loves books, and wants to make more money that most. Excelled in school, always the guy who people could talk to about anything. Big time football and basketball player, could have played in college but gave it up to become a cop. Very well dressed, takes time to make sure he looks good. Owned a bar in Baltimore. Work Homicide for 15 years before a former colleague of his asked him to relocated to NYC and into Sex Crimes. Been married twice, and shot twice.

Detective style - Very, very loyal to his partner, one killed himself, another tried to, and a third was assaulted. And that's just his Baltimore partners. Talks to the victim, doesn't jump to conclusions. Will talk a perp to death, and will get what he wants. Not the worlds greatest detective, and knows his limits. Loves his work, though he's more cautious now that he's been shot twice.

**Det. Frank Pembleton.**

**Overveiew – **Born in NYC to strict catholic parents. Attended Catholic schools until he left for Baltimore for the Police Academy. He has his degree in English. Divorced with two daughters. Worked Homicide for 20 years, had a stroke while in Baltimore. Retired in Baltimore after his partner took a bullet for him. Went to teach English at a local college. When his former LT was shot and killed Frank got the urge to go back to being a Detective, but didn't act on it for five more years. Moved to NYC into Sex Crimes to get back into the business. Been shot and had another stroke in NYC, knows that his time is pretty much up. Died in the line of duty.

Detective Style – Arguably one of the best detectives in two cities. Hates having to work with anyone, hates authority, but will work with people. Hates anything that smacks against the morality of what's right in the world. Has turned down many attempts by the bosses to make him a LT. Just likes being a detective, and never has cold or open cases. 

**Sgt. Det. Keith Campbell.**

**Overview – **Born and raised in southern California. Came from a broken home, raised by his mother. Worships his mother, and is her protector. Grew up with LVCSI Sara Sidle. Big time college athlete, loves sports. Went to college in Oregon on a scholarship, didn't last two years. Mother was raped while he was in college. Keith dropped out of college and went crazy, eventually getting divorced from his wife and put himself through Police academy when his mother's rapist got off on a technicality. Got himself transferred to Baltimore Homicide, where he came under the tutelage of John Munch and Frank Pembleton. Worked in Baltimore for 7 years before transferring to Sex Crimes in NYC to get away from Baltimore. Been shot once. Since moving to NYC he has gotten married and has a son. He's determined to provide the life for his son that he never had.

**Detective Style – **Very emotional, and boarders on crazy sometimes, which has led him to a lot of suspensions. Threw former ADA Eddie Powell through a plate glass door, got the charges dropped. Very loyal to his partners, is the type of person who people gravitate to. However, is a neat freak, and wants everything done a specific way, thus making him one of the best crime scene detectives in the SVU. Has turned down many promotions, and job offers from other cities to stay in NYC. Respects authority, and refuses to lose another LT. Always is that thought that he wants to retire as a Homicide Detective.

Det. Grace Tanner 

**Overview – **Born in Dallas Texas, raised by her Homicide Detective father. Is a Daddy's daughter type. Loves her father, wanted to be like him from her earliest memories. Rode along with him while she was in high school. Was a cheerleader for her high school football team. Met her husband there, moved to Portland when he went to college. Put herself through Police Academy. Worked Bomb detail right out of the Academy until husband was traded to a pro team in NYC. Moved into Sex Crimes for a try out. Been brutally raped.

**Detective Style – **Is one woman you really don't want to mess with, or flirt with. Very sexy, and uses it to get the perp to confess, never stepped over the line. Prefers working with men over women, not really a girlie girl. Respects authority, and couldn't imagine being anything else.

**Sgt. Alicia Campbell.**

**Overveiew – **Born and raised in Australia to two doctors. Was always fascinated with crimes, and helping out the less fortunate. Also an accomplished musician, played three instruments while growing up. Went to the police academy in Australia, but when her mother was shot, while in NYC, Alicia emigrated from Australia. Moved to Queens Sex Crimes when she got her Green card and citizenship. Met Keith Campbell while investigating a case in Mannahatten. At first they didn't see eye to eye, then sparks flew, and got married a month later. Recently had the couple's first son. Was also kid napped and abused. Is the one that wears the pants in the family.

**Detective – **not the worlds greatest detective out there, but not the worst. She gets the job done. Very, very, very sexy, and has had issues in interrogation with men. Very good at under cover work. Tends to rely on her husband for advice too much, has gotten in trouble for discussing cases. Looks out for the victims first, still keeps in touch with a lot of them. Hate's going to jail to interrogate. Has the potential to be an amazing detective.


End file.
